feudfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Bette and Joan, the first season of the drama anthology series ''Feud'', and the first episode overall. Ryan Murphy, Jaffe Cohen, and Michael Zam served as writers, and Ryan Murphy served as director. It officially premiered on FX on March 5, 2017. Cast aside by Hollywood, screen legends Joan Crawford and Bette Davis battle ageism, sexism, and each other when they sign up to make What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?Feud: Bette and Joan - Episode 1.01 - Pilot - Press Release Plot The episode opens in 1978 at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles, California, where Olivia de Havilland is being interviewed for a documentary about Bette Davis and Joan Crawford, and giving a narration on their infamous feud that lasted for nearly half a century. Olivia explains that Joan Crawford's real name was Lucille LeSueur, and although she was raised in utter squalor, she grew up to be one of the greatest stars of all time. She goes on to say that Bette Davis was the single greatest actress Hollywood has ever known, playing all of the best roles with a ballsy intensity that no one else had. She says that although Bette and Joan had only made one film together, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?, their rivalry remained one of the most legendary of their generation. When asked by the interviewer why the two hated each other so much, Olivia clarifies that feuds are never about hate, but rather about pain. In 1961, Joan Crawford attends the annual Golden Globe Awards in Los Angeles, where Marilyn Monroe has just received an award for Best Actress. Joan seems disheartened by Monroe's win and goes out of her way to make rude comments about the actress to the rest of her table. As Monroe is giving her speech, Joan almost starts to tear up, upset by the realization that she is no longer Hollywood's "it-girl" and that her career is slowly starting to fade out. She ends up getting overly intoxicated that night and stumbles out in a drunken fit. Her date, Peter, kindly escorts her to her car and drives her home, but not before she is spotted by several members of the foreign press. The following morning, gossip columnist Hedda Hopper pays a visit to Joan's house to get her latest headline story. Joan's housekeeper, Mamacita, answers the door and tells Hedda that Joan is occupied, but Hedda is not willing to take no for an answer and asserts herself in regardless. Mamacita goes to alert Joan, and Joan is forced to interrupt her beauty regimen to get ready for Hedda. She then comes downstairs to greet the columnist, clearly annoyed that Hedda has shown up to her home unannounced. Hedda explains that she needs a quote from Joan about Marilyn Monroe's Golden Globe win, and if she doesn't get one, she will simply publish the story of how Joan left the Globes in a drunken tirade, amongst other circling rumors that Joan is becoming broke and struggling to pay her bills. Unwilling to have those stories get out, Joan gives Hedda what she wants and admits that the vulgarity of Monroe's clothing and pictures is ruining the industry that she loves. She goes on to say that people don't want Monroe in films, but rather more wholesome stars with good morals, such as herself. Hedda then takes a dig at Joan, clarifying that morals aren't the only difference between her and Monroe. Contrastingly, Monroe actually gets roles. Angered by Hedda's comment and eager to work in film again, Joan decides to visit Marty out of desperation for a new role. She slams her 1945 Best Actress Oscar on his desk and explains that she would like another one. She begs him to find her a great script, and he agrees to pile together everything he has and to send them to Joan to read until she finds a role she enjoys. However, all of the roles are for grandmother-type characters, which Joan finds unappealing and refuses to play. She is aching for a starring role, but Marty confesses that he sent her everything he has and that there's nothing more he can do, much to Joan's dismay. Joan then sends Mamacita to the library to get some books, so she brings home an assortment of titles with ladies on the cover to help Joan gather some ideas for a role. As Joan reads over the books, she is unsatisfied with most, as they tend to stereotype women into either of three categories: ingenues, mothers, or gorgons. However, one title in particular catches Joan's eye - Henry Farrell's suspense novel [[wikipedia:What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? (novel)|''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?]], and she immediately sends the book over to film director Robert Aldrich. We later see Aldrich on the set of his upcoming film, [[wikipedia:Sodom and Gomorrah (1962 film)|''Sodom and Gomorrah]], where he appears frustrated with his clumsy cast and crew members after shooting a particularly unsuccessful scene. His son, Bill, then informs Robert that he is needed in his office. There, his assistant, Pauline Jameson, notifies him that he has a call from Eva Braun, a woman with whom Robert is clearly having an affair. After speaking with her on the phone, he explains to Pauline that Eva is interested in signing on to Sodom and Gomorrah, but he turns her down because he knows the film is a bust. He asks Pauline if they have any good scripts, and Pauline pulls out the Baby Jane book, explaining that this would be a great film opportunity. She states that it would be an easier production with one set and a small cast, enabling Robert to produce it himself. Robert seems intrigued with the idea, until Pauline shows him the carton of Pepsi Cola that came with the offer, making it clear that the sender of the package was someone he had conflicts with in the past: Joan Crawford. Robert immediately goes to visit Joan at her home to talk business. She explains that if Robert can satisfy her demands, they can make the picture together. Robert is still hesitant, given how difficult it was to work with Joan on the set of their previous film, ''Autumn Leaves'', in 1956. However, Joan insists that she can get the perfect co-star, Bette Davis, to play the title role, and ultimately Robert is convinced. Joan then goes to see ''The Night of Iguana'', a Broadway play starring Bette Davis, in order to convince her to join the film. Bette demonstrates a charming stage presence during the play, but as soon as the curtain closes, she turns off the character and reverts to her irritable demeanor, clearly unhappy with the way her career is going. Joan heads backstage to approach Bette in her dressing room, where she commends Bette for her performance and admits that the play should have gotten better reviews. Bette is noticeably impatient, so Joan cuts to the chase and tells Bette that she has found the perfect role for the two of them. Bette quickly rejects, but after explaining that good roles are not coming in for women their age and offering Bette the title role, Joan is able to convince the stubborn starlet to sign on to Baby Jane. Bette goes home that night and begins reading over the Baby Jane novel, before deciding to call Robert Aldrich and ask him about Joan's intentions. He explains that Crawford's name on the marquee will get them distribution, but that he needs Bette to make the picture great, as she is willing to take risks that no one else will. He goes on to say that they both need this film, as good offers aren't coming in for him either, and he promises that Baby Jane will be the greatest horror movie ever made. He assures her that she is much too big for Broadway and convinces her to ultimately quit stage acting and return to Hollywood where she belongs. After securing both Bette and Joan, Robert takes the film proposal to a studio executive, who gives it a green light, but not before suggesting that they go with younger actresses for the starring roles, which Robert abruptly shuts down. He then goes to speak with another executive, who contrastingly thinks that Bette and Joan are perfect for the film, but insists on shifting focus to the attractive neighbor role, even going so far as to tell the story from her point of view. Next, he goes to a third executive, who admits that Bette and Joan aren't the deal breaker for the film, but rather Bob himself, as Sodom and Gomorrah really plummeted his career. Desperate for any shred of acceptance, Robert goes to speak with one final person - Warner Bros President Jack Warner, with whom he already has a relationship. Jack laughs in Robert's face at first, unwilling to distribute a film with two older women who are no longer considered attractive by Hollywood standards. He also considers it disrespectful that Robert came to him as an absolute last resort, but Robert explains that it's fate, as Warner Bros was the studio where both Bette and Joan worked when they were still under contract. However, Jack insists that both women made his life a living hell and treated him as if he worked for them, not the other way around. They were always looking for more perks and questioning the material that Jack wanted them to do. He also says he was amazed by the ingratitude from the actresses, despite the fact that he has made them into the stars they are today. He explains that Bette even sued him in 1936 to get out of her contract, but Robert assures him that she only wanted to seek out better roles and control her own destiny. Jack doesn't care, and reveals that although he won the suit, Bette still caused the entire downfall of the studio contract system, and her current unemployment is simply his revenge. Robert then demands that Jack make his picture, and tells him that he needs Baby Jane, as television is beating out the film industry and all of his recent movies are bombs. Robert explains that he received funding from Seven Arts, but that he just needs Jack to release the film in his theaters. He tells Jack he can be the single largest profit participant and offers to pay him first, and since money is his favorite language, Jack ultimately agrees. Sometime thereafter, Bette and Joan are shown giving a press interview together to discuss their roles in Baby Jane and to publicly sign their contracts. The tension between the two is obvious, and is only furthered when Joan notices that Bette will be paid 600 more dollars in expenses per week than she will. As a result, she leaves in a tizzy without signing the contract. Aldrich notices this, and Joan tells him that the whole film project was her idea and that she deserves more. She explains that she cannot go off into this project immediately feeling resentment for her co-star, just because she is getting paid more. While Robert insists he will get it fixed, Joan clarifies that the issue is a matter of trust, rather than solely about the money. Nonetheless, she still demands to be paid $1,500 per week in order to move forward with the film. Back to 1978 at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Joan Blondell gives an interview for the Bette and Joan documentary. She describes Hollywood in the 1950s, explaining that older woman struggled to get cast at that time, but Joan Crawford never did, however. Her co-stars may have been getting younger and younger, but Crawford was still a shining star and continued to make blockbuster hits. Blondell also describes Crawford's marriage with Alfred Steele, CEO of Pepsi-Cola, as a then-relief to her forty years of consecutive work and financial worries. Bette Davis, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Blondell explains that after ''All About Eve'', Bette was on top of the world, but she never got swamped with offers like she expected. She then decided to take on the role of wife and mother, and ended up marrying her All About Eve co-star, Gary Merrill. Unfortunately, the marriage didn't work out so well, and the pair ended up getting divorced after ten years together. The storyline then returns to 1961, as Gary visits Bette to serve her the divorce papers. Despite their relationship ending, the pair still clearly have romantic feelings for one another, and even end up being intimate that night before Bette ultimately signs the papers and Gary leaves for good. In a voiceover, Blondell adds that intimacy was never the problem in their relationship, but rather Gary's acting, with Bette even going so far as to fire Gary from their Broadway show in favor of another co-star, Barry Sullivan. That same night, Joan rambles on to Peter about how much she can't stand Bette. Peter is noticeably annoyed, stating that Joan has done nothing other than complain about Bette since they went to dinner earlier. He tells her that they have so much in common, and that they should be close friends rather than enemies. Joan insists that she has tried to be Bette's friend, explaining that she was the first person to send a congratulatory note and bouquet to Bette after she won her first Oscar, but Bette never even thanked her, and then tried to sleep with Joan's boyfriend at the time, Franchot Tone. Joan reveals that she decided to marry Franchot out of spite, and blames Bette for the failed marriage. Peter comments that despite all this, Joan still wanted Bette to be her co-star in Baby Jane, suggesting that Joan knows deep down that the two should be friends. However, Joan clarifies that she doesn't desire friendship from Bette, but rather respect, which is the only thing she ever wants, but never actually receives. Flash forward to the first day of filming for Baby Jane, where Joan, with the assistance of Mamacita, begins handing out various gifts to the crew members. When she finally enters her dressing room, Joan is appalled to see how small and dirty it is, but Mamacita helps her tidy up. Shortly afterwards, Bette bitterly arrives on set with her daughter, B. D. Hyman, clearly irritated that Joan has been sucking up to the crew to get better lighting and treatment. She goes to speak with Joan in her dressing room, and the two share a drink together, before Bette starts laying down some rules. She points out that while they both hate each other, they need each other for the picture to work. She demands that Joan give her best performance, and even compliments Joan's acting ability, but it isn't long before Bette starts being critical. As she's leaving the dressing room, she makes it a point to insult Joan's appearance, telling her to tone down her make-up and lose the shoulder pads, as they don't fit with the image of her recluse character. Joan is noticeably upset by the comment, which only adds to the tension between her and Bette on set. After Joan gets into her "Blanche" outfit and receives beauty touch-ups, she notices Robert and Bette speaking with each other on the far end of the set. She immediately confronts them and asks if they're talking about her, to which Bette responds that she was merely giving Bob some ideas about Joan's character. Joan scolds Bette not to tell her how to play her character and insists that she has done a lot of hard work and preparation for the role. She angrily threatens Bob to take Bette back to her dressing room to prepare for her scenes or else she will walk off set. Robert then escorts Bette and explains that she has to make it work between her and Joan, as he took out a second mortgage on his house to make the picture, and he can't be losing money for nothing. He adds that he also has to nail the look for Bette's character and doesn't have time to deal with the drama, and Bette tells him to handle it before storming off. Later that day, it comes time for Joan to film her first scene. She is noticeably nervous, as this is her first role in nearly three years, and she immediately manages to screw up the first take. However, she is able to bounce back and nail it on the second try. Bob praises her for the performance, and now feeling reinvigorated, she says she wants to film the next take immediately, as she is just getting warmed up. Meanwhile, Bette rummages through her clothing and wigs to find the perfect look for "Baby Jane". Her stylist points out a specific wig, stating that Joan Crawford actually wore the same wig in an early 1930s MGM melodrama. Bette gets inspired and swiftly throws the wig on. She powders her face with white foundation and puts on heavy red lipstick, making herself look deranged. As Joan gives constructive criticism to Bob about the script, Bette makes a grand entrance in her self-designed "Baby Jane" outfit, drawing the attention of everyone on the set. Joan thinks Bette looks ridiculous, but everyone else loves the look, and the entire set breaks out in a resounding applause. Joan, feeling overwhelmed and out-shined, then walks off set, much to Bette's amusement. Bette and Joan, along with Pauline and Robert, then attend a brief screening of the scenes the two have shot so far. Joan is unhappy with certain aspects of the shots, especially the harsh lighting, and brings it up to Bob. Bob tells her not to worry and assures her that they haven't balanced the footage yet, but nonetheless, Joan is still upset. She chooses to leave early, as Bette remains in the theater, becoming emotional at the depth of her scenes. The following day, Hedda invites Bette and Joan to her home for dinner. The women expect it to be a crowded dinner party, and are caught off guard as they arrive to find out that it is only the three of them present. As Hedda goes to get the ladies drinks, Bette warns Joan that Hedda is out for blood, and they are both unsure on how to proceed. They all sit down for dinner together, and before Bette or Joan can even take a bite, Hedda whips out her tape recorder, eager to get the latest gossip. She starts to ask juicy questions, such as which of them is getting the top-billing. However, instead of dishing on the drama, both women decide to tell only exaggerated, positive things about working with each other, much to Hedda's disappointment. The three then enjoy their dinner together as the night falls, before Hedda types up her latest story for Dateline: Los Angeles, explaining that Bette and Joan, both stars of equal magnitude, never got to know each other, but now, they are finally about to. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars * Catherine Zeta-Jones as Olivia de Havilland * Kathy Bates as Joan Blondell Guest Stars * Kiernan Shipka as B. D. Hyman * Mark Valley as Gary Merrill * Reed Diamond as Peter * Ken Lerner as Marty * Joel Kelley Dauten as Adam Co-Stars * Raleigh Adams as Second Reporter * Robert Arce as Burned Out Executive * Kris Black as Cliff Robertson * Twink Caplan as Hairstylist * Lizz Carter as Margaret Leighton * Robert Catrini as Older Reporter * Collin Christopher as Bookstore Clerk * Thomas Crawford as Minister * Jim Deangelo as Dave * Kevin Fabian as Broadway Stage Manager * Paul Haitkin as Muscular Leading Man * Justin Hobson as Young Reporter * Doug Hurley as Photographer * Radek Wallace Lord as Young Delivery Man * Jason Lott as Young Studio Executive * James McCoy as Another Photographer * Billy Meade as Bill Aldrich * Frank Noon as Clapper * Donna Pieroni as Nonah * Jake Robards as Patrick O'Neal * Tony Rossi as Makeup Artist * Giuseppe Russo as DP Contini * Alisha Soper as Marilyn Monroe * Joe Souza as Studio Executive * Jon Morgan Woodward as Al Steele |} Reception The episode drew in 2.26 million live-plus-same-day viewers, which made it the most watched program on FX that week by a wide margin. While below the opening of Ryan’s pop culture phenom American Crime Story (5.1 million), it was in line with the premiere of the Emmy-winning FX limited series Fargo (2.66 million) and also edged the debuts of recent FX entries Taboo (1.8 million) and Legion (1.6 million). As for live-plus-three-day ratings, "Pilot" delivered 5.17 million viewers in total, including two encore telecasts factored in, making it the highest new series premiere on FX since 2016’s The People V. O.J. Simpson.‘Feud’ Grabs FX’s Highest Series Debut Ratings Since ‘People V. O.J. Simpson’ Pilot received widespread positive reviews among critics, with the episode having an average rating of 9/10 on IMDb, based on the votes of 304 users.Feud - Pilot Ratings | IMDb Jean Bentley of IGN praised the performances of Lange and Sarandon, stating, "Both Lange and Sarandon play their larger-than-life characters with both sympathy and the cold, calculating nature necessary to survive as a woman in a difficult industry." She went on to say that "The set design and costume design are both incredible, and truly flesh out the campy, candy-coated world. Feud is exciting and fun to watch, and the entire cast is clearly having a blast."FEUD: BETTE AND JOAN - "PILOT" REVIEW Gwen Ihnat of AV Club added that "This first episode of Feud is in itself a high bar of what TV is capable of: setting up its own, very specific, very stylized environment, even as it exposes new layers to characters we thought we know well."Feud’s premiere carefully crafts its Hollywood legends Poll How many stars would you give "Pilot"? 1 2 3 4 5 Trivia |-|Production Notes= * This episode was based in part on the script Best Actress by Jaffe Cohen and Michael Zam, which Ryan Murphy purchased. |-|Goofs= * The telephones in the episode are modular, but those were not introduced until the 1970's. * When being interviewed by Hedda at the beginning of the episode, Joan takes a long drag of her cigarette as she's standing by her piano. The frame then quickly pans out, but Joan is never shown blowing out the smoke that she just inhaled. * The establishing shot of Crawford arriving at Davis's play, The Night of the Iguana, shows the Palace Theatre on the marquee. However, Night of the Iguana played the Royale Theatre (which has since been renamed the Jacobs). * The 1958 Chevrolet Impala convertible shows a front California license plate with a registration sticker on it. In 1961, as now, California plates do not display a registration sticker on the front plate, only the rear. *When Bette and Joan arrive at Hedda Hopper's home for dinner, Jack Jones' recording of "Wives And Lovers" is playing in the background. That record was released in 1963, but the scene takes place in 1961. |-|Timeline Errors= * Marilyn Monroe did not win a Golden Globe in 1961, but in 1960. * Joan Crawford did not make comments to Hedda Hopper about Monroe in 1961. Rather, she made them in 1953 to gossip columnist Bob Thomas in response to the skin-tight gold lamé dress Monroe wore at the 1953 Photoplay Awards, where Monroe won the "Fastest Rising Star" award. *Bette Davis and Gary Merrill actually got divorced in 1960, rather than 1961. *Robert Aldrich's film ''Sodom and Gomorrah'' was released in 1962, not 1961. |-|Cultural References= *'Pepsi': Joan mentions this soft drink several times throughout the episode, as she is the brand ambassador and takes every opportunity to advertise the company. Additionally, the drink can be seen several times, including a Pepsi machine that was added to the Baby Jane set. Multimedia Soundtrack |} Images |-|Episode Stills= Pilot Still 3.png Joan Autumn Leaves.jpg Pilot Still.jpg Pilot Still 2.png |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS1.jpeg BTS2.jpeg BTS4.jpeg BTS5.jpeg BTS6.jpeg BTS7.jpeg BTS8.jpeg |-|Screencaps= Pilot 1.png Pilot 2.png Pilot 3.png Pilot 4.png Pilot 5.png Pilot 6.png Pilot 7.png Pilot 8.png Pilot 9.png Pilot 10.png Pilot 11.png Pilot 12.png Pilot 13.png Pilot 14.png Pilot 15.png Pilot 16.png Pilot 17.png Pilot 18.png Pilot 19.png Pilot 20.png Pilot 21.png Pilot 22.png Pilot 23.png Pilot 24.png Pilot 25.png Pilot 26.png Pilot 27.png Pilot 28.png Pilot 29.png Pilot 30.png Pilot 31.png Pilot 32.png Pilot 33.png Pilot 34.png Pilot 35.png Pilot 36.png Pilot 37.png Pilot 38.png Pilot 39.png Pilot 40.png Pilot 41.png Pilot 42.png Pilot 43.png Pilot 44.png Pilot 45.png Pilot 46.png Pilot 47.png Pilot 48.png Pilot 49.png Pilot 50.png Pilot 51.png Pilot 52.png Pilot 53.png Pilot 54.png Pilot 55.png Pilot 56.png Pilot 57.png Pilot 58.png Pilot 59.png Pilot 60.png Pilot 61.png Pilot 62.png Pilot 63.png Pilot 64.png Pilot 65.png Pilot 66.png Pilot 67.png Pilot 68.png Pilot 69.png Pilot 70.png Pilot 71.png Pilot 72.png Pilot 73.png Pilot 74.png Pilot 75.png Pilot 76.png Pilot 77.png Pilot 78.png Pilot 79.png Pilot 80.png Pilot 81.png Pilot 82.png Pilot 83.png Pilot 84.png Pilot 85.png Pilot 86.png Pilot 87.png Pilot 88.png Pilot 89.png Pilot 90.png Pilot 91.png Pilot 92.png Pilot 93.png Pilot 94.png Pilot 95.png Pilot 96.png Pilot 97.png Pilot 98.png Pilot 99.png Pilot 100.png Pilot 101.png Pilot 102.png Pilot 103.png Pilot 104.png Pilot 105.png Pilot 106.png Pilot 107.png Pilot 108.png Pilot 109.png Pilot 110.png Pilot 111.png Pilot 112.png Pilot 113.png Pilot 114.png Pilot 115.png Pilot 116.png Pilot 117.png Pilot 118.png Pilot 119.png Pilot 120.png Pilot 121.png Pilot 122.png Pilot 123.png Pilot 124.png Pilot 125.png Pilot 126.png Pilot 127.png Pilot 128.png Pilot 129.png Pilot 130.png Pilot 131.png Pilot 132.png Pilot 133.png Pilot 134.png Pilot 135.png Pilot 136.png Pilot 137.png Pilot 138.png Pilot 139.png Pilot 140.png Pilot 141.png Pilot 142.png Pilot 143.png Pilot 144.png Pilot 145.png Pilot 146.png Pilot 147.png Pilot 148.png Pilot 149.png Pilot 150.png Pilot 151.png Pilot 152.png Pilot 153.png Pilot 154.png Pilot 155.png Pilot 156.png Pilot 157.png Pilot 158.png Pilot 159.png Pilot 160.png Pilot 161.png Pilot 162.png Pilot 163.png Pilot 164.png Pilot 165.png Pilot 166.png Pilot 167.png Pilot 168.png Pilot 169.png Pilot 170.png Pilot 171.png Pilot 172.png Pilot 173.png Pilot 174.png Pilot 175.png Pilot 176.png Pilot 177.png Pilot 178.png Pilot 179.png Pilot 180.png Pilot 181.png Pilot 182.png Pilot 183.png Pilot 184.png Pilot 185.png Pilot 186.png Pilot 187.png Pilot 188.png Pilot 189.png Pilot 190.png Pilot 191.png Pilot 192.png Pilot 193.png Pilot 194.png Pilot 195.png Pilot 196.png Pilot 197.png Pilot 198.png Pilot 199.png Pilot 200.png Pilot 201.png Pilot 202.png Pilot 203.png Pilot 204.png Pilot 205.png Pilot 206.png Pilot 207.png Pilot 208.png Pilot 209.png Pilot 210.png Pilot 211.png Pilot 212.png Pilot 213.png Pilot 214.png Pilot 215.png Pilot 216.png Pilot 217.png Pilot 218.png Pilot 219.png Pilot 220.png Pilot 221.png Pilot 222.png Pilot 223.png Pilot 224.png Pilot 225.png Pilot 226.png Pilot 227.png Pilot 228.png Pilot 229.png Pilot 230.png Pilot 231.png Pilot 232.png Pilot 233.png Pilot 234.png Pilot 235.png Pilot 236.png Pilot 237.png Pilot 238.png Pilot 239.png Pilot 240.png Pilot 241.png Pilot 242.png Pilot 243.png Pilot 244.png Pilot 245.png Pilot 246.png Pilot 247.png Pilot 248.png Pilot 249.png Pilot 250.png Pilot 251.png Pilot 252.png Pilot 253.png Pilot 254.png Pilot 255.png Pilot 256.png Pilot 257.png Pilot 258.png Pilot 259.png Pilot 260.png Pilot 261.png Pilot 262.png Pilot 263.png Pilot 264.png Pilot 265.png Pilot 266.png Pilot 267.png Pilot 268.png Pilot 269.png Pilot 270.png Pilot 271.png Pilot 272.png Pilot 273.png Pilot 274.png Pilot 275.png Pilot 276.png Pilot 277.png Pilot 278.png Pilot 279.png Pilot 280.png Pilot 281.png Pilot 282.png Pilot 283.png Pilot 284.png Pilot 285.png Pilot 286.png Pilot 287.png Pilot 288.png Pilot 289.png Pilot 290.png Pilot 291.png Pilot 292.png Pilot 293.png Pilot 294.png Pilot 295.png Pilot 296.png Pilot 297.png Pilot 298.png Pilot 299.png Pilot 300.png Pilot 301.png Pilot 302.png Pilot 303.png Pilot 304.png Pilot 305.png Pilot 306.png Pilot 307.png Pilot 308.png Pilot 309.png Pilot 310.png Pilot 311.png Pilot 312.png Pilot 313.png Pilot 314.png Pilot 315.png Pilot 316.png Pilot 317.png Pilot 318.png Pilot 319.png Pilot 320.png Pilot 321.png Pilot 322.png Pilot 323.png Pilot 324.png Pilot 325.png Pilot 326.png Pilot 327.png Pilot 328.png Pilot 329.png Pilot 330.png Pilot 331.png Pilot 332.png Pilot 333.png Pilot 334.png Pilot 335.png Pilot 336.png Pilot 337.png Pilot 338.png Pilot 339.png Pilot 340.png Pilot 341.png Pilot 342.png Pilot 343.png Pilot 344.png Pilot 345.png Pilot 346.png Pilot 347.png Pilot 348.png Pilot 349.png Pilot 350.png Pilot 351.png Pilot 352.png Pilot 353.png Pilot 354.png Pilot 355.png Pilot 356.png Pilot 357.png Pilot 358.png Pilot 359.png Pilot 360.png Pilot 361.png Pilot 362.png Pilot 363.png Pilot 364.png Pilot 365.png Pilot 366.png Pilot 367.png Pilot 368.png Pilot 369.png Pilot 370.png Pilot 371.png Pilot 372.png Pilot 373.png Pilot 374.png Pilot 375.png Pilot 376.png Pilot 377.png Pilot 378.png Pilot 379.png Pilot 380.png Pilot 381.png Pilot 382.png Pilot 383.png Pilot 384.png Pilot 385.png Pilot 386.png Pilot 387.png Pilot 388.png Pilot 389.png Pilot 390.png Pilot 391.png Pilot 392.png Pilot 393.png Pilot 394.png Pilot 395.png Pilot 396.png Pilot 397.png Pilot 398.png Pilot 399.png Pilot 400.png Pilot 401.png Pilot 402.png Pilot 403.png Pilot 404.png Pilot 405.png Pilot 406.png Pilot 407.png Pilot 408.png Pilot 409.png Pilot 410.png Pilot 411.png Pilot 412.png Pilot 413.png Pilot 414.png Pilot 415.png Pilot 416.png Pilot 417.png Pilot 418.png Pilot 419.png Pilot 420.png Pilot 421.png Pilot 422.png Pilot 423.png Pilot 424.png Pilot 425.png Pilot 426.png Pilot 427.png Pilot 428.png Pilot 429.png Pilot 430.png Pilot 431.png Pilot 432.png Pilot 433.png Pilot 434.png Pilot 435.png Pilot 436.png Pilot 437.png Pilot 438.png Pilot 439.png Pilot 440.png Pilot 441.png Pilot 442.png Pilot 443.png Pilot 444.png Pilot 445.png Pilot 446.png Pilot 447.png Pilot 448.png Pilot 449.png Pilot 450.png Pilot 451.png Pilot 452.png Pilot 453.png Pilot 454.png Pilot 455.png Pilot 456.png Pilot 457.png Pilot 458.png Pilot 459.png Pilot 460.png Pilot 461.png Pilot 462.png Pilot 463.png Pilot 464.png Pilot 465.png Pilot 466.png Pilot 467.png Pilot 468.png Pilot 469.png Pilot 470.png Pilot 471.png Pilot 472.png Pilot 473.png Pilot 474.png Pilot 475.png Pilot 476.png Pilot 477.png Pilot 478.png Pilot 479.png Pilot 480.png Pilot 481.png Pilot 482.png Pilot 483.png Pilot 484.png Pilot 485.png Pilot 486.png Pilot 487.png Pilot 488.png Pilot 489.png Pilot 490.png Pilot 491.png Pilot 492.png Pilot 493.png Pilot 494.png Pilot 495.png Pilot 496.png Pilot 497.png Pilot 498.png Pilot 499.png Pilot 500.png Pilot 501.png Pilot 502.png Pilot 503.png Pilot 504.png Pilot 505.png Pilot 506.png Pilot 507.png Pilot 508.png Pilot 509.png Pilot 510.png Pilot 511.png Pilot 512.png Pilot 513.png Pilot 514.png Pilot 515.png Pilot 516.png Pilot 517.png Pilot 518.png Pilot 519.png Pilot 520.png Pilot 521.png Pilot 522.png Pilot 523.png Pilot 524.png Pilot 525.png Pilot 526.png Pilot 527.png Pilot 528.png Pilot 529.png Pilot 530.png Pilot 531.png Pilot 532.png Pilot 533.png Pilot 534.png Pilot 535.png Pilot 536.png Pilot 537.png Pilot 538.png Pilot 539.png Pilot 540.png Pilot 541.png Pilot 542.png Pilot 543.png Pilot 544.png Pilot 545.png Pilot 546.png Pilot 547.png Pilot 548.png Pilot 549.png Pilot 550.png Pilot 551.png Pilot 552.png Pilot 553.png Pilot 554.png Pilot 555.png Pilot 556.png Pilot 557.png Pilot 558.png Pilot 559.png Pilot 560.png Pilot 561.png Pilot 562.png Pilot 563.png Pilot 564.png Pilot 565.png Pilot 566.png Pilot 567.png Pilot 568.png Pilot 569.png Pilot 570.png Pilot 571.png Pilot 572.png Pilot 573.png Pilot 574.png Pilot 575.png Pilot 576.png Pilot 577.png Pilot 578.png Pilot 579.png Pilot 580.png Pilot 581.png Pilot 582.png Pilot 583.png Pilot 584.png Pilot 585.png Pilot 586.png Pilot 587.png Pilot 588.png Pilot 589.png Pilot 590.png Pilot 591.png Pilot 592.png Pilot 593.png Pilot 594.png Pilot 595.png Pilot 596.png Pilot 597.png Pilot 598.png Pilot 599.png Pilot 600.png Pilot 601.png Pilot 602.png Pilot 603.png Pilot 604.png Pilot 605.png Pilot 606.png Pilot 607.png Pilot 608.png Pilot 609.png Pilot 610.png Pilot 611.png Pilot 612.png Pilot 613.png Pilot 614.png Pilot 615.png Pilot 616.png Pilot 617.png Pilot 618.png Pilot 619.png Pilot 620.png Pilot 621.png Pilot 622.png Pilot 623.png Pilot 624.png Pilot 625.png Pilot 626.png Pilot 627.png Pilot 628.png Pilot 629.png Pilot 630.png Pilot 631.png Pilot 632.png Pilot 633.png Pilot 634.png Pilot 635.png Pilot 636.png Pilot 637.png Pilot 638.png Pilot 639.png Pilot 640.png Pilot 641.png Pilot 642.png Pilot 643.png Pilot 644.png Pilot 645.png Pilot 646.png Pilot 647.png Pilot 648.png Pilot 649.png Pilot 650.png Pilot 651.png Pilot 652.png Pilot 653.png Pilot 654.png Pilot 655.png Pilot 656.png |-|Episode Gifs= BrokenHeartTitle.gif BiblicalProportions.gif OhMarilyn.gif OneFilmTogether.gif ItWasAnHonor.gif NeverInTheSpotlight.gif Diva.gif SignTheContract.gif BadContract.gif WtfBob.gif CouldBeFaster.gif WorkWithHerAgain.gif NeverAgain.gif SheDidItAgain.gif ToUs.gif FirstScene.gif BabyJane.gif HouseFearBuilt.gif Alcohol.gif Biblical-1.gif Feud joan shade2.gif Tumblr oldqd43yr31sa3fuko2 500.gif Videos Stars Feud Season 1 Promo FX Strut FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX Ambush FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX Faster FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX Lemon Makeup FEUD Bette and Joan Season 1 Promo FX Memorable Quotes }} References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Bette and Joan Episodes